Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable display device and a holding structure of the foldable display device.
Description of Related Art
Since foldable display panels (such as electrophoretic display panels) have been presented to the public, foldable display devices have been available in the market of electronic products today. A foldable display device has a foldable housing, and a flexible display panel is disposed on the foldable housing. A user may spread or fold the display panel by unfolding or folding the housing. In general, the housing may have two portions that are connected by hinges, and the flexible display panel is disposed on two supporting stages that are respectively in the two portions of the housing, and the flexible display panel presents a spread state or a folded state in accordance with the housing that is unfolded or folded.
When the foldable display device is changed to a folded state from a spread state, a tensile stress may be formed by the foldable display panel in a crosswise and outward direction due to bending. In other words, the display panel is subjected to the tensile stress in a direction away from the supporting stages (i.e., a direction facing a user). The aforesaid tensile stress is exerted on an area of the display panel adjacent to a bending position. If an adhesive force between the display panel and the supporting stages is not strong enough, the display panel may be separated from the supporting stages of the housing. Alternatively, a stress concentration position of the tensile stress and the adhesive force may damage the display panel.